


Local Café

by AndromedaSkies



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: I hate this but eh, Lucas lacks friends, M/M, This is very short my bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSkies/pseuds/AndromedaSkies
Summary: (Ripped from my oneshot book on wattpad)Ness and Lucas both go to different schools, despite this, the two always find time to meet up after school at the local café.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 29





	Local Café

Ness Franklin was a 15 year old boy that attended Onett High School, he was a rather boisterous and outgoing teen with a love for sports and the outdoors, he had a bad habit of getting into trouble with the teachers and was a little rebellious in his actions.

Lucas Dubois was the complete opposite, he was a 15 year old boy that attended Eagleland State Academy for the Gifted and Talented, he was known for being a quiet and secluded boy that didn't really enjoy socializing often, he was very smart and was viewed by his peers as the "honor student" and the "potential student council member". However, because of his distant nature and almost sombre aura, he was rather difficult to approach, meaning he didn't have many friends.

If there was anything the two boys has in common, it was the fact that they rarely did anything with other people after school, Ness didn't hang out with his friends very often, and Lucas never took up any club or extracurricular offers.

Currently, the two were sitting on their own respective trains, Ness had his headphones plugged in, and Lucas had a book in his hand, he had already red it a few times but he simply wanted to skim through it again.

Soon, their trains reached their destinations, the two boys proceeded to exit them. Lucas was still rarher engrossed in his novel, despite having read it before, he always found himself hooked in once again no matter how many times he picked the book back up. Ness was still jamming to his playlist, occasionally a song would pop up that he hadn't listened to in a while, then again he had been building his playlist ever since he was 9 years old, so he didn't get too mad when his more... embarrassing interests resurfaced.

Soon the two crossed paths right in front of a local café, they had accidentally bumped into each other, the two looked up at each other and paused for a split second, before smiling.

"My apologies Ness, I should have looked where I was going"

"It's cool Luke, hell, it's a good thing we bumped into each other, we were about to walk right passed our meet up spot!"

The two shared a laugh before walking into the café, the two had been meeting up there ever since they started attending their respectice high schools, since they were both split up from middle school and put into seperate ones, the figured that if they couldn't spend time with each other in school, they'd do it outside of school.

Currently, Lucas was typing up something on his laptop, with a coffee to the side of him and a plate of cookies, whilst Ness ranted about a classmate of his whilst munching on a bowl of doughnuts.

"And so, he says 'what is he gonna do', like? Have you forgotten who I am? I'll home run the fuck outta your skull bro!"

"That sounds aggrivating to deal with"

"It is! Like, this guys are the worst! And just when I was about to stomp this dude the hell out, some nerdy football player had to break us up and was all like 'if y'all don't stop I'm gonna tell the principle! Let this be a final warning!' like bro! Who are you, a prefect?"

"Your school seems to have an abundance of colorful characters"

"You'd know if you went"

Lucas paused his typing and adopted a small frown Ness "it's not my fault I did as well as I did on the entrance exam, if I could I would have gone to your school..."

"Whatever grade A student, what are ya typing up?"

Lucas sighed, taking a sip of his coffee "I have to do a report on the history of Eagleland's politics, that means I have to research all previous government officials, both those with and without power, passed political imbalances such as protests and movements and or things that caused the working and or lower class to rebel, past laws and such, the war on drugs, and why President Mark Kain was inherently evil, which requires a thesis on-"

"Okay okay, I get it, you have to do smart stuff!" Ness exhaled, causing Lucas to stop with a soft chuckle "your school sounds... hard"

"Believe me, this was one of the least difficult assignments you could have chosen from, and the only reason I didn't choose the others is because I wasn't old enough"

"You're a fucking nerd Lucas" Ness snorted, sticking his tongue out "but... I hate to turn all sentimental and shit but... I kinda miss you" he then leaned back in his seat "I mean yeah, we meet up almost every day, but it's just not the same as spending time with you during school time too, I mean, my friends just don't feel the same..."

"At least you have friends"

Ness froze, raising a brow as Lucas continued "my peers don't want to interract with me, I've been told it has something to do with the way I carry myself and the praise I get from my teachers, I've also been told that I give off a 'cold and brooding aura', so my classmates just don't want to risk upsetting me so they just don't talk to me"

"But... but... you're like the nicest person ever! Why would they be intimidated by you?"

"They're not intimidated by me, they're intimidated by the image of me they've built up in their mind, the version of me they made up in their heads"

...

The two didn't speak for a few minutes after that, all that could be heard between them was the tapping of keyboard keys as Lucas continued typic up his essay. Ness was deep in thought, he felt bad, even though he was lonely, he had people to turn to in school that he could call his friends. To hear that Lucas didn't have that made him feel rather guilty for complaining, so, with a furrow of his brow, he said this.

"Let's date"

Lucas stopped typing for a second, before looking up at Ness with a raised brow "h- what?"

"You heard me" Ness smirked "let's date"

"Why?"

"Because" Ness took a bite of his doughnut "if you had say a boyfriend to distract you from how lonely school was, maybe you wouldn't be so closed off? You could loosen up more, and I bet once you showed those stuck up nerds your infamous 'good boy smile' they'd be aaaaall over you, plus..." he then used a hand to gently carress Lucas' "I do actually really like you Luke, more so than a friend probably should..."

Lucas didn't know how to feel, at first he felt offended, why would Ness feel the need to play with his emotions just to make him 'loosen up more'? It felt like a nasty insult. However, when he took his hand and gently said the last bit, all of Lucas' original hostility faded into warmth and excitement, all well masked with a radiant smile and a returned hand gesture.

"Sure, why not?"

Of course, after that day, the two continued their local café trips, albeit more regularly now. As Ness had predicted, Lucas had begun to loosen up more in school, allowing him to successfully make a few friends along the way.

Not only did he get to help a friend, but he also got an amazing boyfriend as a little bonus, overall a pretty sweet deal from Ness' perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys anyway take this


End file.
